


Sign of the Times

by StrangerInParadise



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Female Pyro, Light Bondage, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerInParadise/pseuds/StrangerInParadise
Summary: Some sexy times with Engie and Fem Pyro.





	Sign of the Times

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing smut. I know it's a bit rough, so any feedback would be appreciated!   
> Pyro is sort of an OC whose name is Rachel.

Soft footfalls broke Engineer from his stupor, and Pyro's soft voice met his ears.  
"Hi, Dell," she murmured, wrapping her arms around him. "How's it coming?"  
"Not great. I can't think." He'd been trying to finish his design for a new teleporter, bus he hadn't been making much progress. Any progress, really.   
"Maybe you should take a break," Pyro whispered as she kissed Engineer's neck and slid her hands around his waist. "You've been workin' too hard lately."  
Engineer stared down at his design then glanced up at the clock. It wasn't that late; if he had a cup of coffee and a quick shower he might be able to get something done that night. He turned around in his chair to get up but Pyro sat down in his lap and kissed him.   
"Come on, darling," she said, starting to untuck his shirt. "I know what'll clear your head."  
She kissed Engineer's neck and fumbled with his belt, but he gently pushed her away.  
"What's gotten into you, Rach?" he asked with a tired smile. Usually it was Engineer doing the seducing.   
"It's what hasn't gotten into me, Dell. You've been so busy lately. We've barely had any time together. I have my needs, you know." Pyro walked behind Engineer and continued kissing and caressing him. "I miss you."  
Engineer sighed, turning around to look at her.   
"I'm sorry, baby, but I don't think I can get in the mood tonight." Pyro gave him a whiny pout.  
"You're not even going to try?" Pyro said. She unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt and slid her hands down his chest.   
"Ah, honey, you know I've been real stressed, and I'm gettin' old, you know…" But Pyro started to massage his shoulders and he felt himself relax. Bending over a desk all day after being on the battlefield all week had tensed up his muscles. They loosened under Pyro's touch.   
"You know, I saved up a bit of cash and went down to that fancy lingerie store… Got something you might like." She let go of Engineer and seductively unbuttoned her shirt, revealing a sheer black and purple bustier. But Engineer didn't look too interested. "Really? All I get is a bored glance? I mean, my body isn't perfect, but jeez, Dell, I thought I'd get a more enthusiastic reaction."  
"I'm sorry, Rach. You look beautiful. Take the shirt off, let me see." Pyro obeyed and Engineer ran his hand down her side. "Gorgeous… real nice stitchin'. Is this silk?"  
"What are you, gay?" Pyro said with an irritated scoff.  
Engineer sighed. He just couldn't do anything right today.   
"I ain't gay. I'm just tired," he said, grabbing her hand and kissing it. "You're exquisite, Py. How 'bout I just get you off? I think I could manage that. You'd be satisfied and I could keep tryin' to work."  
"Oh, but I want you to feel good too, Dell." Pyro pushed pencils and papers out of the way on the desk and sat down across from Engineer. "Is there anything you're secretly into that really turns you on? 'Cause I'll do it, I promise. No matter how weird it is."  
"Nothin' like that, dear."  
"Nothing? No weird fetishes or kinks?" Engineer shook his head. "You could choke me, or beat me, or eat stuff off of me - ooh, you could tie me up and whip me! Or I could tie you up, if you're into that."  
Pyro grinned enthusiastically and Engineer laughed. "Why would I wanna choke you or whip you?"  
"I don't know. I bet the others would be into that. Not you, I guess." She smiled at him. She couldn't imagine Dell so much as spanking her without constantly asking if she was okay. "But you could tie me up and do whatever you want to me. I'd be completely under your control."  
"Tie you up, huh?" Engineer thought about it for a moment. It wasn't really something he'd considered before, but the thought of Pyro with her hands and feet bound, under him, moaning his name… "Now that's an idea."  
Pyro's face lit up. "You wanna do it?"  
"I can't promise I'll be able to get it up, love…"  
"That's fine. I don't care," she said, pulling Engineer to his feet and kissing him deeply. She tried to pull him to the bedroom.   
"Hold on, firebug. Let me get some rope from the garage first."   
"All right. I'll be waiting for you," she said sultrily. Engineer watched her walk off to the bedroom. This would be interesting. 

Engineer headed to the garage and found a few coils of rope and a knife. He suddenly remembered the little device he'd made. He'd been wanting to test it out for a while now. This was the perfect opportunity. He dug around in his drawers and boxes of parts until he found the small device. He clicked it on to test it and it started to buzz in his hand. Perfect.   
Pyro was laying on the bed when Engineer returned. She was wearing black thigh-high stockings and garters with lacy black and purple panties along with the bustier. God, he was the luckiest man in the world, he thought.   
"Hi, darlin'," he said, climbing up onto the bed next to her.   
"Hi."   
"You look… unbelievable," he said, trying not to stammer like a fool. He stared at her. He couldn't believe that he could look at someone so beautiful. But he could. She was all his.  
"Now that's a better reaction," she said with a smile. She sat up and kissed him. "Well, tie me up, truckie. Tell me what to do."   
Engineer shook himself and started pulling out a length of rope.   
"Turn around and put your arms behind your back." Pyro obeyed and Engineer started wrapping the rope around her arms. "This too tight?"  
"Dell, it doesn't matter if it's too tight," she laughed. "Doesn't matter if it hurts. You do whatever you want to me. I'm all yours."  
"All right, then." But he made sure the rope wasn't too tight before tying it off. "Can I blindfold you?"  
Pyro sighed. "You ain't too good at being rough and dominant, are you?"  
"Guess not." He kissed her and got up to look for a good blindfold. "We gotta have a safe word, love."  
"A safe word?"  
"Yeah. Somethin' to say if you need me to stop."  
"'Stop' isn't good enough?"  
"No."  
"Well then," she murmured as Engineer began tying a cloth over her eyes. "My safe word is harder."  
"I'm serious, Rach."  
"You're such a wuss," she said, kicking playfully at him. "How about… teleporter?"  
"Perfect. You say 'teleporter' and I drop everything, all right?"  
"Got it, cowboy."   
He fumbled with the clips on the garters and started pulling the stockings down her legs, kissing her. He kept the bustier and panties on. She looked just as sexy with them on than without. He started to snake his real hand down between her legs and started to rub at her through the thin fabric. He slowly started to finger her, making her sigh in pleasure. It usually didn't take much to make her come, so he had to go slowly. Soon she was falling to pieces in his hands, squirming and softly begging him to go harder.   
"P-Please, baby…" she moaned softly. She whined needily as Engineer stopped and sat back. "Be patient," Engineer muttered.   
Since Engineer was a man, Pyro as able to tease him and keep him on the edge of orgasm for ages, but it was harder for him to do it to her. And as much as he liked hearing Pyro whine and beg desperately, he loved making her come over and over.   
Engineer grabbed the little device and clicked it on. It started to vibrate quietly. He grinned and slowly slid it across her clit. Pyro immediately jerked and gasped in surprise.  
"Ahh - what is that?" she moaned breathlessly.   
"Just a little thing I made," Engineer said. "Feel good?"  
"Y-yeah," she said. "That the lowest setting?"  
"No." The thing was buzzing quite strongly. He clicked it down to a lower setting. "Better?"  
"Yeah."  
Engineer rubbed it in circles through her panties, feeling the wetness that soaked them. He slowly clicked it to higher and higher settings until Pyro was crying out that she was coming. This time Engineer didn't pull it away and pressed it against her clit. He bit into the flesh of her neck as she came, moaning a string of curses. Stars flashed behind her closed eyes and her mind went blank. Engineer grinned and pulled the thing away when she seemed to come back to earth.   
"Good?"   
"Very good," Pyro sighed breathlessly.   
"Think you can go again, doll?"   
Engineer kissed her again, wanting to pull off the ropes and blindfold but at the same time loving how she looked with her eyes covered and her cheeks flushed.   
"Yes… I need more, baby…"  
"As you wish."   
He climbed up to her and took a look at her. She was quite a sight, all tied up and flustered, her juices dripping onto the sheets. Engineer thought for a moment. He picked up one of her stockings and started trying them around her thigh and the vibrator.   
"The hell are you doing, babe?" she asked.   
"You'll see."  
After a bit of tinkering with it the stockings effectively held the vibrator snugly in place against her clit. He carefully clicked it on to the lowest setting and sat back to watch her squirm. She'd already come once, she could handle a little teasing.   
Engineer sat back and watched her. She was sighing in blissful pleasure, but she couldn't come without greater stimulation. After a few minutes of this she was agitated and desperate, whining and pleading with Engineer to let her come.   
"Please, please, let me come," she moaned.   
"Not yet, babe," Engineer chuckled.   
"Ahh - I'm losin' my mind - "  
"Yer such a wuss," he laughed. "Now you know what it feels like when ya do it to me, love."   
"F-Fuck…"  
"Well, this was your idea, Rach." He grinned devilishly as he looked at her. He was a bit more sadistic than he'd originally thought - when it came to sex, at least. He didn't think he'd ever be able to intentionally hurt her during sex, but he loved this torturing her with pleasure. "You know the safeword if you really need it."  
As much as Pyro wanted release, she wanted to be good for Engineer, she wanted to please him. So she'd just have to be patient. Each moment that went by intensified her blind lust and she thought she'd soon lose her mind, but she'd be patient. For her lover's sake. 

"Please… I need to come…" Engineer just shook his head. "Oh god, Dell, yer killin' me…"  
The sound of her moaning his name sent a wave of arousal through his body and straight to his groin.  
"Say that again," Engineer said, his voice suddenly a low growl.  
"W-What?" Her need-addled brain barely understood what he had said.   
"My name."  
"Oh - Dell, Dell - please, Dell…" She continued to writhe and plead and moan his name.   
Well, that did it. Engineer felt his cock quickly harden. He leaned forward and grabbed the vibrator, switching it off.   
Pyro gave a whine of surprise and disappointment when Engineer removed the vibrator, but grinned when she felt Engineer pull her legs apart forcefully and thrust against her.   
"You in the mood now, babe?"  
"Shut up," Engineer muttered, tugging his belt off and freeing his erection. He didn't bother taking his pants or underwear off - no time for that. He just pulled them down enough and grabbed Pyro's hips to start rubbing himself against her slit.   
"Can I see you?" Pyro breathed. "Y'know I like lookin' at you when you fuck me - " Engineer replied by pulling the blindfold off and kissing her. He reached behind her and fumbled at the knot until it became loose enough for Pyro to pull her wrists out of the rope and wrap her arms around him.   
"I need you," she breathed. "Inside me, please, please… "   
Engineer grunted a half coherent affirmation and grabbed at his cock and positioned himself with her legs around his waist. 

Usually they used lube during their lovemaking, but Pyro seemed plenty wet enough for him to not hurt her.   
He easily slid into her, biting back a groan of pleasure. She was so tight and so good - he'd come in ten seconds if he didn't take it slow and steady. He swallowed and slowly slid the rest of the way in. Pyro panted against Engineer's neck, nails digging into his skin.   
"'M I hurtin' you?" he murmured into her ear.   
"No," she sighed, "you wuss. Just fuck me, Dell."  
She kissed him needily and Engineer started up a slow rhythm thrusting into her.   
"I-I ain't gonna last too long, darlin'," he grunted.   
"Tha's okay," she breathed, kissing him. "Doesn't matter, don' care, baby…"  
Each thrust sent waves of pleasure through both of them; Pyro desperately needing more and Engineer wanting to take his time and enjoy it.  
He pulled his real arm out from around her neck and snaked it down between her legs and began to rub a thumb over her clit, smirking at her soft whines. He grinded against her and fucked her slowly and lovingly, grounds broken by deep kisses and gentle bites.   
Pyro was as much as a fireball in bed as she was on the battlefield, while Engineer was more mellow. But she was never too much for him. They had different styles but they both more than satisfied each other. 

But Pyro could barely stand this slow, passionate lovemaking, not tonight.   
"Harder - please," she breathed, her voice weak. Engineer couldn't refuse her any longer. He gave her a nod and forcefully pushed her against the headboard, dragging his teeth down the shell of her ear. He pulled out of her and lifted her into a better position into his lap and bit hard into her neck, making her cry out. He grabbed his cock and pushed it back into her dripping hole and began to really fuck her.   
"That's more like it," Pyro groaned with a shaky laugh. "Don't stop."   
He pounded into her and Pyro really began to lose her mind. It wouldn't be long before she came, either. Her moans apparently revealed the moment she got close to orgasm, because Engineer would slow his pace, kiss her, reposition her a bit, and start again.   
Eventually he fell into a slow but strong, rough rhythm with his thrusts, feeling himself get closer and closer. Engineer had pinned Pyro's hands above her head with his mechanical hand so she couldn't touch herself, but her Engineer was really inside her, she was so close to him and she loved him so goddamn much that it hurt.   
"Fuck, I'm close, baby… " he growled into her ear after a while.  
"'M on the pill," she pulled herself together enough to whisper. "You can come inside me… "  
Those words nearly sent Engineer over the edge. He managed to take a breath and steel himself before slamming into her, finally snapping and starting to come, pleasure snarling in the pit of his stomach. 

Engineer was coming inside her - the thought alone was enough to make her come as well, but combined with Engineer's body against hers and his cock twitching and spurting deep inside her and his breath against her skin - it was all too much and her mind went blank and stars popped behind her eyes as she came in an explosion of ecstasy, crying out Engineer's name and whatever half coherent nonsense that came into her head. She hardly noticed Engineer pulling out of her and spilling the rest of his seed onto her chest. Pyro finally opened her eyes as Engineer collapsed onto the bed next to her. They were both breathing heavily, bare bodies slick with sweat and bodily fluids. Finally Engineer spoke in a tired, raspy voice.   
"That good for you, Rach?"   
"Mind blowing, Dell." She rolled over onto her side and looked at him. He was gorgeous, she thought. She was so lucky.   
"I came all over yer fancy bra thing," he said, gesturing to her and blushing slightly. "Didn't ruin it, did I?"  
"Ah, it's fine." She leaned over and kissed his chest. "I love you so much, Dell."   
Engineer ran his fingers through her hair, pushing it out of her face and looking into her eyes. She never failed to make his heart skip a beat.   
"I love you too."  
Pyro smiled, running her hand through the fuzz on his stomach.   
"So, you wanna get back to work?"   
Engineer thought about going back to his desk and trying to work on his design. He'd never wanted to do anything less. He was in bed with the love of his life. He wouldn't give this up for anything.   
"No, Rach. I wanna stay here with you."  
"Me too," she said, a smile in her voice. "But I wanna take a shower first. Care to join me?"   
"You know that shower ain't big enough for both of us," he laughed. "I think I'm about to pass out anyway. I'll shower and wash the sheets tomorrow."  
Pyro smiled and climbed out of bed.   
"All right, then."   
She walked off to the bathroom. 

Engineer watched the swing of her bare hips as she walked away. He was the luckiest man in the world. But he pulled his eyes away from her and rolled out of bed. He grabbed his shirt from the foot of the bed and wiped out some of the sweat and come from his skin. He was already half asleep, but he hated sleeping naked. He dragged himself over to his dresser and pulled on a pair boxers and a t-shirt. He dimmed the lights and fell back into the bed, climbing under the covers. It was so warm and comfortable in that post-orgasm glow… soon he was drifting off.   
The mattress shifted as Pyro got into the bed and got under the covers next to Engineer, breaking him out of his sleep. He groaned and rolled over to wrap his arms around her. Her body was warm and familiar and Dell felt so inexplicably safe and happy.   
"Love you, Rachel," he murmured.   
"I love you too." She moved herself closer to him and got into a comfortable position, Engineer's arms around her stomach and their legs tangled together. She was the luckiest girl in the world. She'd never been happier.


End file.
